This application in general relates to a writing device that is extremely versatile when compared with prior art devices.
In the prior art, devices are known wherein a clear overlay is placed over an underlying paper form. One then writes on the clear overlay, using the paper form as a copy guide. The clear overlay may then be erased, and the paper form may be reused. These devices are particularly useful for a writing device for children, since children tend to write or draw for long periods of time, and would require large numbers of the paper forms if they wrote on the paper forms. The prior art devices, however, have not been easy to utilize, nor have they been very versatile.